Tomboy Heck
by Hieis-oneandonlygirl
Summary: What happens when the new kid gets new friends? Very hilarious and fun adventure. You'll regret Missing it! *finished*
1. Popular in one day

Tom Boy HECK  
  
Author's note: This is my 2nd story. Tell me what you think! Of course I'm in it! Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh or other anime  
  
Intro  
  
Seto:You better tell her or you WILL regret it!  
  
Yami Yugi: Yeah! I will brainwash you!  
  
Back to our story  
  
Popular in one day?!  
  
Teacher: Morning class today we have a new student (points at Alex)  
  
Alex: Hello! I am Alex (As she nods her head Yugi/Bakura spot her Millennia Tauk)  
  
As Alex took her seat It seemed all the boys wanted to go out with out her. Was it because she was the best female fighter in the world? Or is it because all the girls looked at her in disgust because she wore a boy's uniform?! She was no taller than Yugi, too. Well first period ended. In the hall.  
  
Bully: Hey babe. Where have you been all my life! (The same one who beat up Joey, Triston, and Yugi)  
  
Alex: Running from you!  
  
Bully: If you don't go out with me no one will go out with you! (grabs her wrist)  
  
Alex: Leave me alone! (Takes her other arm and punches him in the nose almost breaking it and kicking him in the gut  
  
Seto Kaiba and some teacher noticed what Alex did but didn't know for what (actually Seto did the teacher didn't)  
  
Teacher: DETENTION MISS MANCUSO!!  
  
Alex couldn't say anything So after school in detention..  
  
Joey: Hi! I am Joey you are that new kid. What's your name? I have a short memory  
  
Alex: I am Alex. Why are you in detention?  
  
Joey:Eating in class. You?  
  
Alex: I punched out the school bully for bullying me around. Some guy named Seto told me it was the same one who beat you, Triston and Yugi up?!  
  
Joey: Was the bully a tall tough male brunette?  
  
Alex: yeah  
  
Joey: Yeah That was the bully who kicked the crap out of me, Triston and Yugi. I am going over to Yugi's house after this want to come? I can introduce you to all my friends There's not many of us. Maybe we can teach you how to play duel monsters  
  
Alex: Sure I already know how to play duel monsters though  
  
After Detention over at Yugi's house  
  
Joey:Hey guys! You know the new girl at school Alex she is here!  
  
Alex: Hi  
  
Joey points and tells her everyone's name  
  
Joey: she was in detention for punching out the bully who beat up me, you, and Triston. Yugi I bet you didn't know that!  
  
Yugi's grandpa: Why'd you do that?/p  
  
pAlex: It was only for self defense  
  
Grandpa: Oh ok. I understand. Well I am going down stairs putting the 'close' sign on the door.  
  
Tea: (eyeing Alex) You have beautiful hair can I braid it or something 


	2. Scream

Chapter 2 Scream  
  
Alex: No Sorry I don't really like people playing with my hair  
  
Tea: Do you even wear make-up ?  
  
Alex: No not really unless it's Halloween  
  
Then, all of a sudden Joey, Triston, Bakura, and Yugi jumped her as Tea brought up a chair and tied a rope around her  
  
Alex: hey what are you doing!  
  
Tea handed the boys her makeup case and she took out her brushes  
  
Tea: We are going to give you a make over!  
  
Alex: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (That is how I seriously feel about make-up/make-overs)  
  
Half way through Kaiba and Yugi's grandpa came in  
  
Yugi's grandpa: Hey what are you doing (looks at Alex)  
  
Alex: Help!  
  
Yugi's grandpa and Kaiba: (at the same time) What are you doing to her! You missed a Spot!  
  
(That's the end of chapter 2)  
  
Alex: Help Me!  
  
Everyone else: Won't she look fine!  
  
I you are enjoying it so far please review.! 


	3. Help me!

Chapter 3 Help Me!  
  
Joey: see that wasn't so bad!  
  
Alex: Yes it was  
  
Tea: Here look at yourself (puts a mirror in front of Alex's face)  
  
Alex:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I am PRETTY!! Untie me! Yugi where is your bathroom  
  
Yugi/yami: (Yami is out just to see how Beautiful she is)Just down the hall Why? (Unties her)  
  
Then at the speed of light she raced down the hall into the bathroom locking the door with everyone locked out unable to get inside as they bang on the door and heard the faucet come on.  
  
Alex: (mumbling)How could they make me look like this. (washes her face off and undos the french braid)  
  
Finally she knocks over Joey and races her way to her house  
  
************MONDAY MORNING****************  
  
Alex is walking to school when.......  
  
Joey: We're sorry  
  
Yugi:We won't do it again.  
  
Tea: It was my idea, my fault!  
  
Triston: My bad  
  
Bakura: Apologizing, we are.  
  
Everyone: ?????????????????????????  
  
Bakura: Thought it was cool, since Yoda says it like that!  
  
Alex: OK. I'll give you guys one more chance  
  
Yugi: On Friday we're having a slumber party at my house want to come?  
  
Alex:Ok. Sure I'd like to.  
  
******Tuesday, in class Alex passes Yugi a note ******  
  
Yugi reads in his head the note that says: Yugi this hard to say, but I am in love with you would you go out with me?  
  
Yugi: (Thinking to himself) I have been feeling strange around her is that love?  
  
Yugi thought was interrupted by Yami's communication "AWW is that cute Yugi love Alex and so do I. Whoops  
  
Yugi: wrote back " Sure why not "  
  
as Alex read the note she blushed and smiled  
  
Author's note: Like it please tell me! I feel like it is dumb! 


	4. Midnight Rush

Chapter 4 Mid-night rush  
  
The week flew by and Friday came. Everyone is at Yugi's house. It was night time and it was stormy then all of a sudden the power went out  
  
Seto: Alex is scared of the dark. That is why she has the light on her Gameboy Advance  
  
Alex: Your Blue Eyes White MAMA!!! Plus I am playing a game on this!  
  
Alex got up away from the group, signaling Yugi to follower her into his room  
  
Yugi: What is it?  
  
Alex: I feel like I need to tell you everything  
  
Yugi: What do you mean?  
  
Alex: Do you want to meet your Yami face to face first?  
  
Yugi: Sure. I think?  
  
Alex puts out her hand on the millennia puzzle and chants some words. Then, all of a sudden a flash of light strikes it and Alex faints to the ground with there being Yugi's and her Yami  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami! There are two Alex's!  
  
Yami picks up Alex and puts her on Yugi's bed, and kisses her cheek.  
  
Alex's Yami: I am not Alex I am her Yami silly.  
  
Yugi: what is wrong with Alex?  
  
Yamis together: She just lost a lot of energy. She'll be fine.  
  
Yugi: well I guess we should talk since Alex went though all that for us to talk  
  
They talk about for an hour. Then, Alex gets up  
  
Alex: Yugi, I have a forgotten my past  
  
Yugi: What does that mean?  
  
Alex's Yami: (rather in a bored tone)It means she forgotten her past  
  
Yugi: Really, Ale.  
  
He was cut off by a blinding flash of Alex's millennia Tauk when he realized he was in the ancient Egypt  
  
Yugi: Alex where are we.  
  
Alex: GREAT! my millennia item is showing us the past  
  
There was a female guard that look like Alex and a King Yugi That looked like Yugi/Yami.  
  
King Yugi: Acaha you are my best guard and wish to invite you to my ball on tomorrow  
  
Acaha: Yes your majesty It would be an honor 


	5. Egyptian past of the Yamis

Chapter 5 Egyptian Past of the Yami's  
  
(Author's note: Acaha is Egyptian me King Yugi is Egyptian Yugi, and Jou is Egyptian Joey)  
  
Joey: There are 3 Yugi's and 3 Alex's  
  
Yugi: Joey how'd you get here?!  
  
Seto: Way to go Stupid!  
  
Yugi: You to Kaiba?!  
  
Alex: They must have just entered the room when it happened! Oh and Joey it is 1 Yugi, 1 Yami Yugi, and 1 King Yugi, 1 me, 1 Yami me, and 1 Egyptian guard of me, now be quiet this Is one of my past visions of our Yami's.  
  
Acaha: Should I wear anything special, your majesty?  
  
King Yugi: That more traditional, feminine, guard out fit. Now Dismissed.  
  
Acaha: Yes, your Majesty  
  
Acaha turned around and headed out the palace entrance, when Jou came out from behind the throne.  
  
Jou: So you plan to tell her at the ball  
  
King Yugi: Yeah I have it all planned out!  
  
At the ballroom Acaha sat down in a slouch or unladylike while all the other ladies sat down and sat straight up.  
  
King Yugi: MUSIC!!  
  
He took of his cape and he started to.. Brake Dance??????!!!!! ( ( to the song walk like an Egyptian?! Then he walked up to Acaha and asked "Will You marry me", Alex to shy and numb for words could only shake her head Yes. The next day they got married.  
  
Joey: Why did a '5Y' flash by the image  
  
Alex: It means 5 years later  
  
Acaha and King Yugi had a 4 year old child boy, and the King Yugi had found out Acaha had a special ability to see the future. Also the shadow games were getting out of hand.  
  
******Mid-might*****  
  
Acaha: Ah (sprung out of dead sleep got up and walked to the window, with tears in her eyes)  
  
King Yugi: What is it dear. Another part of the future? What is it?  
  
Acaha: Yes. But I refuse to tell you what it is. I can not tell you or it could ruin the time course.  
  
Acaha got back in bed, snuggled with King Yugi. King Yugi got up 2 hours later.  
  
King Yugi: (thinking while getting dressed and going out) You can live without me. I must stop this shadow game.  
  
He snatches the 6 cursed millennia items (I know there is 7 just keep reading on to find out why I put 6)  
  
********The next morning**********  
  
Acaha: It's not my fault I couldn't stop the time course  
  
She was rushing toward the pyramid with King Yugi's dead corpse in it. She wrote a note when she got there explaining what happen to whoever got there. As she grabbed her cursed millennia item (See I told you) And cursed it so only a person who wished to use her power to see the future, but not tell anyone could see the future. Then, with one last breath..  
  
Acaha: King Yugi our souls shall live in these items but our body will never die. I love you  
  
And her body fell to the ground  
  
That vision blurred away as the group came back to reality.  
  
Joey: What was that all about?  
  
Yugi: Are you that Guard?  
  
Alex: That was a vision of mine, and Yugi those were our Yamis  
  
Alex: Whoa. Makes you think!  
  
Yami Yugi: 1 thousand years of boredom and nothing to talk about to Yami Alex  
  
Alex: Anyway please Review ( ((((((( 


	6. Alex knew Seto!

Chapter 6 Alex knew Seto?!  
  
Yugi: What do you remember Alex?  
  
Alex: The only thing I remember is a soft feminine voice humming a tune that never repeated, it was so soothing, so soft, then she stop humming and said you will be alright here. Then, I open my eyes and asked myself who am I, where am I. The doctor's called me Alexandria Mancuso. They told me I was in an orphanage and I shall be all right now. (looks at Seto) Seto and Mokuba were there, too! Ask him what the kids called me!  
  
Seto: They called her Jane Doe, instead of John Doe.  
  
Yugi: Why did they call you that and you went to the same orphanage as Seto?  
  
Alex: They call males who don't know who they are that, Jane Doe was more female and Yes I went to the same orphanage as Seto. Anyway, I acted like a boy because the girls seemed too weak. Also, the only thing I had with me was my millennia Tauk. I was stuck with doing the boys chores. And ignored by the boys, because I was so tough they didn't know how to treat me. Finally I as old enough to leave and do what I need. Which brings me here today.  
  
Joey: So your Yami was your only friend.  
  
Alex: Yes  
  
Yugi: I am so sorry.  
  
Alex: But Seto, " Try not to become a man of success, but rather try to become a man of value" (said by Albert Einstein)  
  
Seto: yeah what ever  
  
Alex: Always ignoring other people that is why I beat you in chess, and while fighting fist to fist.  
  
Seto: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEN  
  
Joey/Triston: HA Seto got beat by a girl!  
  
Alex: Quit it you two I could beat you two because you two can't beat Seto.  
  
Then, Bakura and Tea walk in.  
  
Bakura: what are you talking about  
  
Yugi: Alex can't remember who she is  
  
Tea: That's to bad  
  
Yugi: Alex why did it happen.  
  
Alex: "You see things and you say 'Why', I dream things that never were: and I say 'Why not' (George b. Shaw said it)  
  
Yugi: OH OK.  
  
Yami Alex: Quit with the quotes all ready Alex!  
  
Alex: Hey at least you know your past! Seto: Alex I challenge you to a fight!  
  
Alex: "One must fight for a life of action, not reaction." (Rita May Brown)  
  
Seto: Translation!  
  
Alex: I am going to kick your Butt!  
  
************ Five Minutes later*************  
  
Seto: I GIVE! I GIVE!  
  
Alex: (lets him out of the strangle) I told you so!  
  
Tea: let's get some sleep it's mid-night.  
  
Alex: Yeah and tomorrow if you want we can go to the fun station!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Alex: And I will whip Joey but at Soul Edge (a fighting game) just as easily as I beat Seto!  
  
Joey: You're on!  
  
Yugi: That's my girl!  
  
Yami Yugi: (in his soul room talking to Yugi) I heard that!  
  
Yugi: So what's new?  
  
They all go to sleep except Alex who is outside looking at the stars lost in thoughts. Then, she goes inside and falls into a deep sleep.  
  
Alex: What do ya think please review.  
  
Seto: Beat by a girl and I could of sworn her eyes were closed!  
  
Alex: Anyone for the disclaimer  
  
Yugi/Seto: I will.  
  
Alex: Don't start arguing it is not a competion!  
  
Yugi/Seto: Yes it is!  
  
Alex: You both can say it.  
  
Yugi/Seto: Ok. (sad look on there face for neither were triumphant) Alex does not own Yugioh or anything related or close to Yugioh.  
  
Alex: Thanks that wasn't so hard. 


	7. Arcade Bedlam

Chapter 7 Arcade Bedlam  
  
It was 10:00a.m and no one was awake. When Yugi found himself opening his eyes to broad daylight. He got up and stretched, then realized whom he was sleeping against. It was Alex, who was curled up into a ball, just like a little kitten. Yugi smiled as he got up the others.  
  
Alex: ew, Joey. You have halotosis!  
  
Joey: What's that?  
  
Alex: I am not telling.  
  
Joey: Why  
  
Alex: because I don't feel like it.  
  
Yugi: Let's get some breakfast then go to the arcade  
  
Triston & Joey: Sounds like a good plan to me.  
  
***Half an hour***  
  
Everyone is heading up to the arcade, when they finally got there.  
  
Joey: Come on Alex. Let's play Soul Edge!  
  
Alex: ok Joey but don't whimper when you lose!  
  
Joey chose the guy with the ax and Alex chose the girl with the spear. Then, the screen flashed with the words "FIGHT"  
  
Alex: For my opening move  
  
The girl does a handstand on her spear as she comes down she hits Joey's guy hard and it takes away half of his Health Points.  
  
Joey: I'm doomed.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Joey: Please this is only the 104th time playing you, Alex  
  
Seto: Shut up Joey. It is my turn to play her.  
  
Once again Alex chose the girl with the spear, and Seto chose the guy with the long sword. But, still with the greatest of ease she beat him to.  
  
Alex: Can I play a different game this is becoming such a bore.  
  
Joey & Seto: (Fire in their eyes) Are you saying I am not good enough of an opponent.  
  
Alex: You could say that. Hey let's go to my house!  
  
As they cross the street a car started coming fast!  
  
Alex: Yugi get out of the way. Alex pushes Yugi out of the way but doesn't have enough time to get out of the and collides with the Mercedes.  
  
When Alex woke up she kept her eyes closed, and smelt the air. It wreaked the smell of a doctor's office. When she opened her eyes she found herself on a bed. When she spots everyone.  
  
Alex: Yugi, am I in the hospital?  
  
Yugi: No You are in Seto's mansion, in the hospital wing  
  
Alex: WHAT!! (jumps out of bed and sees she is in a patients shirt) Where are my pants and shirt!  
  
Yugi: Over there.  
  
Alex dives on them as she goes to the bathroom and puts her clothes on.  
  
Joey: Where are you going.  
  
Alex: Away from here.  
  
Alex walks the door and Joey and Triston grab her, but they are over powered by the tiny teen's strength.  
  
Alex: Sorry about that but I am not letting Seto that goon nurse me back to health.  
  
As she ran down the hall she ran into Seto  
  
Seto: Where do you think you are going.  
  
Alex: Home!  
  
Alex dodges Seto and runs to the door when 5 of Seto helpers jump at her.  
  
Alex: Just so you know All 5 of ya are going to fall flat on your faces and I am going to do the moon walk out of here.  
  
**10 minutes later*** Does the moonwalk out.  
  
When she got home she looked at the spot where the car hit her and the mark was gone. She had learned to regenerate her energy when she was in the orphanage.  
  
She started exercising in her rather, large gymnasium.  
  
So how'd you like it please review.  
  
Malik: She does not own Yugioh but she does own Alex. 


	8. Arriving on the scene of crime

Chapter 8 Arriving on the scene of crime  
  
Bakura: Alex can we come in your house. (They all look at how large it is.)  
  
Alex: Sure! (She yells over the music CD P!NK Misunderstood)  
  
As they walked in the living room was rather large and the left was the kitchen, on the right was the guestroom, and in front of it was the gymnasium.  
  
Yami/Yugi: Where are you?  
  
Alex: In the gym. You can come in here.  
  
As they walk in they saw her doing Tai kwon do  
  
Tea: What are you doing.  
  
Alex: Martial arts. For self-discipline.  
  
Then a blinding flash of light struck and Alex fell to her knees, Staring into thin air.  
  
Joey: What' happened?  
  
Yugi: Good question  
  
Bakura: How did she build that much energy after the car accident?  
  
Triston: It looks like she is in a trance. (he goes over there and snaps his fingers in front of her face)  
  
*In Alex's mind images flash of a piece of the future. It was about Bakura. At an hour past Mid-night to be exact.  
  
As Alex comes out of the trance she realizes 5 people were yelling questions.  
  
Alex: Quiet one at a time! Joey you go first.  
  
Joey: What is Halotosis?  
  
Alex: It means 'bad breath' in scientific language.  
  
Joey: Oh. WAIT! I don't have bad breath!  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
The rest of the group: What happened?  
  
Alex: I saw a piece of the future  
  
Bakura: About what.  
  
Alex: (wanting to burst into tears) I can't tell you.  
  
Triston: Does it hurt when you fall flat on your face like that?  
  
Everyone bursts into laughter.  
  
Alex A little but I grew use to it. You guys need to go now. They all leave Alex.  
  
By Mid-night Ales crept outside in front of Bakura's house. She had her Combat knife in her boot and tied her hair back loosely.  
  
By one o'clock in the morning She heard a scream from Bakura. She tore open the door and lept forward taking the knife out of the boot and out of the corner of her eyes. She turned around jumped at Yami Bakura and grabbed his throat  
  
Alex: What are you doing?  
  
Yami Bakura: I am going to kill my light for not obeying me?  
  
Alex: Sorry you pre-Madonna. Not this time.  
  
Alex takes the knife and tries to stab him. After varies attempts she succeeds to stab him in the chest. The Yami Falls back and vanishes into thin air. It wasn't the last of him. She looks at Ryou Bakura  
  
Alex: Are you alr- (He was already cut in the stomach and losing blood fast)  
  
Alex picked him up and wrapped the wound up and ran him to the hospital  
  
Alex: We have an emergency. He needs medical attention.  
  
The doctor's rushed him into the room kicking Alex out. Alex called all the others disregarding what time it was.  
  
Alex: Poor Ryou! Please Review.  
  
Yugi: Alex owns Alex but not the Yugioh characters so please don't sue her!  
  
Alex: Thanks Yugi. (Gives him a hug)  
  
Yugi: No problem (Smirks evilly at Seto) 


	9. Poem

Chapter 9 Poems  
  
Nurse: Alex you can come in but first I must ask you some questions.  
  
Alex: Ok  
  
Nurse: Are his girlfriend, sister, or just a friend.  
  
Alex: Just a friend.  
  
Nurse: What happened?  
  
Alex: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
  
Nurse: I've heard a lot of stories just tell me.  
  
Alex: OK I went over to his house one hour before mid-night, and at 1:00 a.m. I heard him scream so I opened the door and stabbing him was his (then she remembered that the nurse didn't know what a Yami is) A ghost. Well when I got to it, it vanished and he was there all bloody.  
  
Nurse: Really. (IN sarcasm)  
  
Alex: I told you, you wouldn't believe me!  
  
Nurse: (ignoring her comment) You may go in.  
  
Alex walked in and saw Bakura on the bed. The oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. 'Poor thing', she thought.  
  
Alex: Ryou?  
  
Bakura: (open his eyes half way) Yeah?  
  
Alex: Do you think you will be okay?  
  
Bakura: I hope so. Alex, I hate to be the barrel of bad news but.  
  
Alex: But what (in a soft tone)  
  
Bakura: Yugi is.is cheating on you with Tea.  
  
Alex eyes filled with tears. When Seto came in.  
  
Seto: Ok I will pay the doctor's bill.  
  
Alex looked up in disgust.  
  
Alex: I will pay it since I did bring Bakura here. Ryou I'll be back tomorrow bye. I left a book over there for you to read.  
  
Bakura: Thanks Alex.  
  
As Alex left Seto spotted papers Alex left. He picked them up and started to read them. When he read them he realized they were poems. They read (I made it up ok. So please don't take them),  
  
Troubled  
  
I look for answers, But they seem further away, This world is so complicated. It's not fair. It has all weather conditions from rain to hail. School is so hard it could burst your brain. Violence is so bad, people are dying. Check the news a little child would know. I sit up in bed, wondering. When World War 3 will start. I'm waiting for an end.  
  
Seto read through the rest of them. He thought of maybe hiring her for this.. this artwork. He told Bakura bye and left wondering. 


	10. Another save

Chapter 10 Another Save  
  
Alex went over to Yugi's house at 11:00a.m. Yugi's Grandpa talked to Alex then called Yugi down.  
  
Alex: (thinking to herself) Good. He's alone.  
  
Yugi: Hey Alex! Wazz up?  
  
Alex: I need to get into your mind. Not that I don't trust you.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Alex watched as Yugi's grandpa went to help a customer.  
  
Alex: Let's go up stairs and talk about it.  
  
As they went up stairs Alex tried to find the right words to say.  
  
Yugi: (asks again) Why?  
  
Alex: Let's just say I want to get to know you more.  
  
Yugi: OK.  
  
Alex went into Yugi's mind and found that Bakura had lied. She came out of Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi: So?  
  
Alex: Let's call up the gang and go to the bar.  
  
Yugi: ok  
  
Yugi called up the gang (including Seto).  
  
Alex: I got a few stops to make, I want to change my outfit.  
  
They walk outside when Yugi spots Alex's motorcycle.  
  
Yugi: Can I ride it.  
  
Alex: Not a chance.  
  
Alex hands Yugi a helmet and puts one on her self.  
  
They get to Alex's house and Alex runs in changes her outfit. When she came out she was wearing a black tank top with black jeans, with boots and had a leather strap around her arm. Almost looking like Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Where to next?  
  
Alex: To the hospital Bakura is there.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Alex: his Yami got at him again.  
  
Yugi: oh They get to the hospital up to the room, which Bakura was in.  
  
Alex: You lied Ryou.  
  
Bakura: I did how.  
  
Alex: If it wasn't you it must have been your Yami again.  
  
Yugi: Lied about what.  
  
Alex: It's nothing.  
  
Then she spotted Seto reading her poems and stories while looking at her pictures.  
  
Alex: Seto!  
  
Kaiba: What?!  
  
Alex: These are mine! You didn't have my permission!  
  
Alex snatches them and blushes.  
  
Kaiba: But they are really good and I want to hire you to work for me.  
  
Yugi: What are the papers he was reading.  
  
Alex: uh. (hands them to Yugi.)  
  
Yugi: Alex I never knew you could write and draw something so beautiful  
  
Alex blushes again.  
  
Kaiba: So is there a web site I could go to?  
  
Alex: Yeah it's WWW.BITEME.COM (Not a real web site. If it is then I didn't make it)  
  
Kaiba: Alex!  
  
Alex: ok. Ok I will work for you.  
  
Kaiba: great when can you start.  
  
Alex: Writing a book? Leave that page out. Here, have a cookie.  
  
Kaiba: ERRRRRRR ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Thanks. What's the cookie for?  
  
Alex: To sweeten you up you old sourpuss.  
  
Kaiba: ERRRRRRR  
  
They said goodbye to Bakura and left to go to the bar. Alex parked her motorcycle when..  
  
Malik: Hi. Mighty nice bike you have there.  
  
Alex: Thanks. (looks up and sees the cutest guy ever)  
  
Malik: What's your name?  
  
Alex: Alexandria but you can call me Alex.  
  
Malik: Ok Alex my name is Malik (picks up her hand and kissed. Alex watched the jealousy grow in Yugi's eyes) and my sister is over there her name is Isis. Who is your friend?  
  
Alex: He's Yugi. (Alex helped Yugi spike his hair back up)  
  
As soon as the rest of the group came in they sat down at a booth and the waitress came up.  
  
Waitress: What would you like?  
  
Alex: well I would like a MR. GREEN SOBE. (It is a soda with ginseng in it, ginseng makes hyper and energetic)  
  
Kaiba: Me to  
  
Joey: Me three.  
  
Yugi: I'd like a coke.  
  
Tea: a Mountain dew.  
  
Malik: Me and my sister would like Sprite.  
  
Isis: ERRRRRR Boys!  
  
As the waitress left .  
  
Alex: I bet I can chug my soda down faster than you two.  
  
Joey and Kaiba: You're on!  
  
The Waitress came back and handed them their drinks.  
  
Alex: 3.2.1. GO!  
  
Everyone watched them chug their drinks.  
  
Alex: DONE! What happen papa didn't teach you how to chug?  
  
Joey & Kaiba: Errr You were just lucky.  
  
Joey: Look! A Karaoke machine.  
  
Joey goes up there and starts to sing and every started yelling at him to get off. Just when a spark came off it and started the bar on fire. Everyone was out. Well that's what they thought, when Alex realized Isis was still inside.  
  
Yugi: Alex! Don't go in there!  
  
But it was to late Alex was all ready in there.  
  
Alex: Isis where are you!?  
  
Isis: Over (cough) here!  
  
Alex found her the smoke burned her eyes. She made it out and everyone was cheering. But, then she passed out.  
  
What'd you think? Please review. 


	11. Chosen one

Chapter 11 Chosen one  
  
When Alex woke up she found herself pinned up against an ancient wall. She could hear chattering down the hall. She decided to explore this ancient, alien like place. First she headed down the hall to see who was chattering. To her surprise it was Malik, Isis, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Yami Bakura, and a guy she yet not knew. He seemed so familiar to her. He wore a turban, his eyes had no pupils but yet a mysterious blue color filled them, and he wore the millennia key around his neck. Finally, Malik spotted her.  
  
Malik: Aw! Sleeping beauty emerges.  
  
Alex: That isn't funny. Where am I? Why haven't you guys told me about this place and that guy? (spots The guy in a turban)  
  
Malik: That's Shadi.  
  
Yami/Yugi: Please, forgive us.  
  
Shadi: Alex. Take off your millennia Tauk. (with an accent)  
  
Alex: why?  
  
Shadi: You'll see.  
  
Alex manages to take the millennia Tauk, when everyone gasps. The saw a Pyramid with five rings around it, that was on Alex's throat.  
  
Alex: Great! Now what I do.  
  
Everyone: You're the chosen one!  
  
Alex: come on, you people this isn't funny!  
  
Shadi: It's true  
  
Alex: I'm outta here.  
  
Shadi: You have much training to complete, to lead the army.  
  
Alex: Army of what? Snails!  
  
Yami: It's time to remind you of your pass!  
  
All of a sudden Alex felt as if she was looking on to a game board of Jumanjji  
  
" Long ago King Yami Yugi and King Yugi ruled Egypt. King Yami Yugi ruled the west side, and King Yugi ruled the east side. Both grew a strong friendship. One day King Yami Yugi sold a slave to King Yugi" A deep voice called out in her head. Soon pictures surrounded her as if fitting like a puzzle.  
  
"King Yami Yugi said ' She fights like a man and can do about anything' Then 2 days later an army of demons started an onslaught. King Yugi instructed her to lead an army of gods and Egyptians to fight them. But, great heroines have their entrances and exits. Alex protected King Yugi and the king demon killed her and him in the process. But, she was reborn many millennias later. Where once again demons will rise."  
  
Alex: But what about school?  
  
Shadi: You'll still go to school and afterwards I'll pick you up and bring you back here. Alex: On what a flying carpet? Where am I anyway?  
  
Yami Bakura: In Egypt stupid and this is where I got my muscles.  
  
Isis: What muscles?  
  
Yami Bakura: Right here (shows a small muscle)  
  
Alex: I think I'll need a magnifying glass to see it.  
  
Everyone starts to laugh and they get home on a flying carpet?!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
  
Alex: Like it so far? Please review! 


	12. First Day of Training

Chapter 12 First Day of Training  
  
* = Yugi thinking to his Yami. Or the other way around  
  
It was a Tuesday and it was time for Gym, for Alex, Yugi, Joey, Triston, and Kaiba at Dominio high school. Alex slipped on her gym clothes in the girls' locker room, and headed out to the gymnasium.  
  
Coach: Today we are going to play football!  
  
Yugi: The school bullies use me as the ball in football. * Yami why can't you come out during school?*  
  
Yami: * It's just not my thing * (walking around exploring his own mind.)  
  
Yugi roles his eyes as the coach demonstrates how to through a football  
  
Alex: When can I play.  
  
Coach: You and Kaiba will be team captains  
  
Alex & Kaiba: Awesome  
  
Alex: I choose Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: Memi (I will add a few people sense it is a class.)  
  
Alex: Joey  
  
Kaiba: Triston  
  
Alex: Charolette  
  
Kaiba: Devene  
  
And it goes on where Alex chooses Linda, Marcus, Susie, and Butch ( I know it's a stupid name) and Seto chooses T.J., Lewis, Mandy, and Sean. As the game began Joey didn't feel like playing. At least, not until Seto called him a puppy dog. Alex through the foot ball all the way across the field, where Charolette caught it and made a touch down.  
  
Alex: That's what I call girl power! HUDDLE.  
  
The team huddles into a circle where Alex told them the plan.  
  
Linda: What's the plan?  
  
Alex: This is the last quarter. When the ball is hiked (sorry I'm not that sure what it's called) by Susie, she'll hike it to Joey instead of Yugi and we all scatter and pretend we each have the ball. They won't know what hit'em What's the score.  
  
T.J.: We have 5 points when they have 2  
  
Yugi: why not pass it to me?  
  
Alex: 'Cause they'll think it would be passed to you.  
  
Yugi: oh  
  
Altogether: GO Dominio Eagle ( Team's name)  
  
The game started up again and ended in a win by Dominio Eagle's.  
  
Kaiba: Just got Lucky!  
  
Alex: You always want to win, but never want to lose.  
  
Kaiba: SO! (whimpers as he enter the boys' locker room when screams could be heard) Sorry Ladies I didn't me to. (Well I guess it wasn't the boys' locker room, it was the girls' and He gets hit in the head with a brush on his way out.)  
  
Alex: (rolling on the ground in laughter) Seto that was hilarious! (walks into the girls' locker room Laughing to change clothes)  
  
Kaiba: EEEEEEEERRRRRR! (rubs his head where the brush hit and goes to the boys' locker room to change)  
  
When school was over. Kaiba walked over to Alex.  
  
Kaiba: Why do you call me, by my first, Seto, instead of my last. Like everyone else.  
  
Alex: Because I feel like it, plus you are not a man yet, just a lad.  
  
Kaiba: EEERRR! Alex, you get on my nerves!  
  
Alex: Good! Why'd you hire me the first place!  
  
Alex walks away from Kaiba all the way to her house puts her books down where the floor turns un-solid and she falls through. Than she lands in Egypt where Shadi greets her.  
  
Shadi: Ready for training.  
  
Alex: Yes, but can you figure away for me to land softer. (Rubs her aching bottom)  
  
Shadi: Ok then. (Snaps once and they are in the shadow realm and the second snap she is in a feminine warrior out fit.)  
  
Alex: (starts having a hard time breathing) Do I have /gasp/ to where this two sided, long skirt /gasp/ and Metal bra!  
  
Shadi: It's either that or nothing.  
  
Alex: I'll where /gasp/ this /grumble/  
  
Shadi: I see you are having hard time breathing. Just like Yugi's first time. Once you get use to it, it will be easier.  
  
Alex: /gasp/ Ok. /gasp/ why do I have /gasp/ a spear. /gasp/ it is so cool!  
  
Shadi: For this.  
  
He claps his hands and five monsters come out.  
  
Alex: uh what am I supposed to do. /gasp/  
  
Shadi: Kill them.  
  
After two reckless hours Alex's training is over and is transported home. She relaxes in her bed done with her homework and taking pain pills because her body ached all over. And this is only been one day of training!]  
  
Alex: I am too tired. Seto you say the disclaimer and beg for the review.  
  
Kaiba: NO!  
  
Alex: Say it or I'll slaughter you like those monsters!  
  
Kaiba: O.K. Alex does not own Yugioh and Please review.  
  
Alex: Or I will torture Seto! Mmmhaahahahhahahaha. I am so bad! 


	13. War has begun

Chapter 13 War has Begun  
  
After five weeks of Alex's training, the war was about to begin. Alex started getting nervous.  
  
Alex: CHARGE!  
  
Egyptian gods and Egyptians came from behind her. Almost like the Nile being poured from the Earth. The war lasted for several days. But, Alex stood strong. All but one demon was killed and the Egyptian gods were banished back to their realms. The one demon was the king of all demons. Alex was ready to strike, until she saw a green blast coming her way.  
  
Yugi: NO!  
  
Yugi had jumped in front of her and stopped it from hitting her.  
  
Alex: YUGI!  
  
Shadi: Not now I'll take care of him you kill the demon king.  
  
Alex's blood pulsed with rage has she got up and used her spear to stab the demon king repeatedly in the heart. When, she finished all the dead bodies vanished. As if it never happened. That was all but, one of course. He was struggling to stay alive. That's when Alex remembered something. She could save him! She told Yami her to tell Yami Yugi to come out, and for her come out and take possession over the body. They did what they were told, and came out. Alex went to Yugi in his soul room.  
  
Alex: I may not be able to save him with his own life but with mine.  
  
At that moment Alex put her hand over his forehead.  
  
Alex: Sai lijh camhy (she muttered)  
  
At that moment, Alex's life poured into Yugi's body.  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
He saw Alex struggling to tell him something.  
  
Alex: Yugi give my millennia Tauk to Isis.  
  
Yugi: what is that suppose to mean.  
  
But, then Alex slowly closed her eyes and died off. Her Yami vanished, and Yugi gave the millennia Tauk to Isis.  
  
Yugi: Alex wanted you to have that.  
  
Shadi: She chose wisely.  
  
Isis could feel the Yami of the Tauk reform in her body, as she and all of Alex's friends mourned for Alex.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~************  
  
I know it was a short, sad ending, but hey! Cheer up it's all fiction!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh 


End file.
